Just For This One Night
by cmpunkfangurl
Summary: A little bit of alcohol, two left feet, a body roll or two is the perfect "motivation" anyone needs to not act like themselves.


_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE whatsoever. ) I wish to thank Kaybee80 for all of her help and patience..._

_If you're following or not following Tales of a WWE Diva, Naomi and Stephen's story can be seen in chapters 5, 7, 10, 12,13, 16 and chapters to be added later.)_

**Just For This One Night**

Naomi took in the party environment watching WWE mid-card talent and up and comers comingle. "Girl, Stephen is heading over here to you! Who the hell put a dime in his ass tonight?" Eve laughed aloud.

Naomi chuckled with a few friends as she watched Stephen Farrelly, better known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus, knock back the last of his European beer and made a beeline to her. "Ms. Knight?" he held out his huge, pale hand and cocked a red eyebrow tilting his head towards the dance floor. "Shall we dance, lass?" he asked with his Irish, brogue accent

Taking his hand they headed to the overcrowded dance floor. She thought nothing of his request for a dance as Stephen was a well-known flirt and she knew he meant no harm. The whistling sequence to "Moves like Jagger" filled the bar and caused a huge, mischievous grin to spread across Stephen's face. Naomi gave him a knowing look as she knew the Krakken was about to be released. She watched with amusement as Stephen attempted several body rolls with a wink under those long, ginger eyelashes. With each roll he ran his hand down his long muscular torso with one hand and used his other to beckon her to come closer to him on the floor.

In a time where most men cringe at the thought of dancing with females, Stephen willingly took on the challenge. That fearlessness dubbed him the unlikely panty dropper. WWE Wrestlers partying it up after a show was the norm and there was no better way for them all to expel all the extra adrenaline that built within them from performing. Stephen was a good-natured guy who just liked to have fun. Naomi always knew she could count on him to bring the fun to an outing and as of late she was due for a moment of lightness.

When the song ended, Kelly Rowland's song "Motivation" hit the speakers. "Thank ye for dancin' with me Trinity. You always make a fella feel like he could be Fred Astaire on the dance floor." Stephen started to lead her back to her friends when she pulled him to stay on the floor."

"Don't go," she whispered pulling his head close to her own. She cupped his chin and smiled innocently. Her smile always did something to him; it held such cheeriness and warmth. Naomi's smile always managed to drag a good mood out of him even when he didn't want to be in a good mood.

Stephen latched onto her toned waist as his eyes took in her delicate features. Naomi met his stared with hooded, warm eyes. Her tongue suddenly appeared to moisten the red lipstick she wore, Stephen's breath hitched as she did it. "Are ye sure ye want to dance even though I know me two right feet have already been wearing yours out."

All Naomi could think about was not focusing on her current problem, her now ex, Jimmy Uso. Anything was better than to languish on her current heartbreak of her ex fiance. It was funny how a little bit of success for a man always meant they wanted an upgrade in their lady love. Jimmy proved to be no different, but Naomi focused on Stephen and pushed all thoughts of her ex aside.

"Slow dance with me," she softly said to him when she felt his 6'6" frame lean into her 5'5" brick house form. Stephen leaned his head to rest against hers as he moved from side to side with closed eyes.

_And when we're done_

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_

Naomi positioned herself so one of his thick thighs eased between her legs. As Naomi listened to the lyrics and allowed herself to gyrate against his muscular frame. She knew she was on the right track when he groaned into her ear, "Ye gotta stop...ye don't know what ye doin' to me."

_You can't stop there_

_Music still playing in the background_

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you, baby_

Naomi looked into his surprised blue orbs as her hands roamed over his muscular chest and made its way down to his solid, thick waist. He could easily feel her nails through the fabric of his shirt. His stomach muscles fluttered when she scrapped her nails against him.

_So close from here_

_Baby, I'ma be your motivation_

Naomi quickly turned within his arms so her voluptuous backside rubbed against his ever-growing groin. She continued her swaying and running her hands up and down his sides.

_Go, go, go, go_

_Motivation_

_Go, go, go, go_

Naomi turned again within his arms and threaded her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. Naomi whispered seductively to Stephen, "Take me back to my room."

Back at Naomi's Hotel Room

Naomi opened her hotel room door and stepped aside for Stephen to come in. Throwing her purse into the chair, Naomi secured her door and focused her attention to Stephen sitting on her bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it off to the side displaying not only his lack of pigmentation but also the hard muscles he worked very hard to obtain at the gym. "Come mere," he ordered in a low voice.

Naomi sauntered over, slowly unbuttoning her own shirt. As she stood between his legs, she cradled his face in her hands and placed a sensual kiss on his lips. A moment of clarity came over Stephen as he released her from the kiss and slightly pushed her away but continued to hold onto her, "We can't do this, Trinity...you're drunk."

Naomi raised her eyebrow in confusion as she lifted his chin to make him look at her, "No, I don't drink, but I think you may be drunk."

"Are ye sure ye want to do this?" he inquired, as he was in a state of disbelief that he and Naomi were together in a state of undress. He secretly held a crush for her and relished in the belief that all he would ever have with her was her friendship.

Naomi busted that long held truth as she offered a seductive smile and allowed her shirt to hit the floor displaying a lacy black bra covering 36 DD's. She sat on his lap as his face dove into her breasts and his hands fought to release them from their captivity. The wetness of his tongue started to soak through the bra as he continued to circle her nipples and made them stand at attention.

In frustration, Stephen grabbed the bra straps and shoved the bra down to her waist. His tongue snaked around a hardened nub and she moaned feeling slight pressure as he bit down. The sounds she emitted caused a stirring within Stephen that caused his cock to twitch in anticipation of its future destination, so much that he picked her up with great haste and placed her on her back

Stephen took in all her features, from the softness of her eyes to the fullness of her lips. While he gazed at her, he thought he could stay like this forever. A sweet smile graced her lips as her hand traveled from the nape of his thick neck to his sizeable groin that fought its current restraint. Hovering over her, Stephen rested on his forearms to keep from crushing her and to take this moment all in. "Trinity, we can't do this." Stephen rolled off her as she reached for the cover to drape over herself.

"What the hell Stephen?" she said in an exasperated voice.

Stephen sat on the other side of the bed and lightly caressed her cheek as he smiled brightly, "Bollocks! I just can't BE with you like this. I know ye think I'm an arse but I respect ye as a woman and a friend." Stephen ran his hands through his spiky hair, surprised at himself that he was turning down this amazing opportunity with such a beautiful woman.

"Are you kidding me?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "I read body language quite well and yours has told me that you want me and tonight is not an isolated incident."

"No, I'm not kidding and ye are right...I've wanted ye for a long time." Stephen eased off the bed to retrieve his shirt and quickly buttoned it up. "If given the chance I would take ye home to meet me mum...I should be courtin' ye, ye know." Naomi looked at him with a stare of wonderment.

"In all the time I've known ye, ye have never acted like this...coming onto to me let alone taking me back to ye room. I think something bigger is going on that ye trying to avoid. All though sex with me would be quite...the distraction, it won't solve what ails ye."

Naomi sat quietly taking in everything he said while he continued on. "As they say I wanna 'holla' but only when ye have ye mind right and there's nuthin' blockin' this from happenin'," he gave a boyish grin while he gestured from him to her

"You're wise, Mr. Farrelly. Wise beyond your years...and you're right," she sighed as she gathered herself to the top of the bed and fluffed the covers around her.

Stephen moved closer to her and opened his arms, "Need a hug or a listening ear?"

Naomi had a weak smile, "Thanks but no. I just need to face my problem head on. I'm sorry I tried to use you as a distraction..." Both sat briefly in silence when Naomi gathered what was left of her self-respect, "You probably should leave," she gestured for the door.

Naomi accepted the defeat, wrapping a bed sheet around her as she followed him to the door. Stephen took in a very deep breath as his eyes glazed over her body as he started to regret the decision not to have sex with her.

As he reached the door, he gently closed it and backed her against the door, "Ye know I'm right on this and this is the respectable thing to do, but can ye just show me ye...hmmm" he sighed as he bit his lip. As she gave him a blank stare, he spoke again,"The moment has passed huh?"

"The moment has passed," she nodded with slight grin, "but thank you for helping me. Good night Stephen." She leaned into him for a last kiss breaking it early, leaving him in a state of wanting.

"Good night Trinity," he gave her a cheesy grin as he exited her hotel room.

_At this time Naomi and Stephen will be making appearances in my other story Tales of a WWE Diva (TOAWD). I am thinking of having a series of one shots like this one, that will be an extension of their appearances from TOAWD. Right now I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do so, so stay posted. Thanks for reading._


End file.
